How it all began
by AnimeAmie
Summary: A story about how everything began. Why Mandrake wants to destroy the forest. A look into Mandrake and Ronin's past. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Mandrake was sitting on his bed in the privacy of his quarters. His eyes were cast down with sadness. "You know I hate it here. You promised to take me away." He said to the undressed leafman sitting opposite of him.

Ronin sat back on his heels, looking over Mandrake with tired eyes. "I know. And I will. It's just not something I can up and do. It takes time to-"

"She's pregnant..."

Ronin froze mid sentence and his eyes widened.

Mandrake clenched his fists as the first tear fell from his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed against Ronin's chest, getting off of the bed. Reaching over, he grabbed the Albino Bat Coat that his father had skinned for him five moons ago and he placed it over his shoulders, covering himself. "You're too late. I can't leave now...you're too late." He was angry and sad but, most off all, he was stuck. He could never leave the Rot now. He was going to have a child now with someone he didn't love. He was going to be king soon of a kingdom he never wanted. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't leave now.

"There has to be a way." Ronin stood up off of the bed as well.

"My father already knows that I now have an heir. He's going to pass along his powers to me during the New Moon tonight." Mandrake sat back down on the bed and held his face in his hands. "He was so close to giving up on me and then _this_ happens. You know how important it was to my father to bring our colonies together with her colony. We've been at civil war for so long. Now that she's having that child of ours, we're stuck together so that we can keep peace among this horrid place."

"I can still take you with me!" Ronin stood, angry that this was happening and desperate to make it better again.

"Ronin, it was easier before. Once my father gave up on me and chose his second born instead, then you could have taken me away without starting a full on war. But you can't take me away anymore... There isn't enough time. I'll be King by tonight and everyone will know about my child."

"Then...then we just have to wait until your child is of age to accept your powers and-"

"That will take ages!" Mandrake stood, glaring back at Ronin. "I didn't want to be King of decay and rot. I hate it here! You were suppose to take me away from all of this!"

"Well, if you hadn't of plowed her every night, I could have!"

Mandrake punched Ronin across the face and Ronin backed up with a sore cheek, not wanting to turn this into something more.

"You screwed it up, Ronin. Just admit it." Mandrake let a few more tears fall as he glared hatefully at the leafman. "You failed me."

Ronin looked away and he ran his fingers back through his hair, feeling a tightening in his chest. He failed him? He failed the one person he loved in this decay. He failed the soon to be King of the Boggans. All of the dreams and fantasies that he had told Mandrake were gone. Every smile Mandrake gave Ronin after sharing the dreams just vanished. "Mandrake...I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?!" Mandrake's voice hit an octave now and he threw another punch and then another. He shoved Ronin and cried out. "You're sorry for ruining my life! Is that's what you're sorry for!?"

Ronin had enough of the hitting and he grabbed Mandrake's wrists, pulling his arms to clasp around his neck. He hugged his own arms around Mandrake's waist and he kissed his cheek then buried his face against Mandrake's neck, listening to the young Boggan cry. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you from the Rot sooner..." He whispered against his ear and felt a strong pain in his chest. When Mandrake spasmed, he knew that he must have felt the same pain. "But I won't give up on you. I have to find a way to be with you. You're the only one who makes me smile so easily."

There was a knock on the door and Mandrake quickly pulled from Ronin's arms. If Ronin were found out it would be disastrous. "What!" He snapped.

The voice behind the door was a guard and he was urgent in his message. "General Mandrake, The King wishes you to come to the court. A leafman was captured stalking the perimeter."

Mandrake turned to Ronin who had narrowed his eyes.

"Ill be there in a moment." Mandrake said and heard the footsteps of the Boggan leave down the corridor. "You brought a friend? You know what they're going to do to him?"

"We were sent here to scout the place. We heard rumors that your father was planning on spreading his rot and causing a war." Ronin said, becoming serious as he thought of an escape plan for his friend.

"There hasn't been a war between us for centuries! You know very well that my father has kept his rot in check. My father is a great king. He even made it so that the leaves changed color when they rotted and die off the trees and you're accusing him of-of wanting to start a war!? Ronin! How could you be so foolish to take a rumor to heart and assume the worst? My father may be a good King but he isn't forgiving when it comes to others questioning his loyalty."

"At the next full moon, our Queen is going to pick an heir to take over the forest. She just wants to make sure that nothing will happen while she picks out her bud. I was sent here only to confirm or deny that rumor. We weren't meant to get caught."

"We'll, you didn't do a very good job with that whole plan, did you." Mandrake crossed his arms. "You had better hope that your leafman keeps his mouth shut and doesn't anger my father. It would be best for him to die for trespassing than to die by starting a war."

"He isn't going to die." Ronin gathered up his armor and began to get dressed. "I was suppose to be his backup. If he's captured then I have to save him."

Mandrake scoffed then uncrossed his arms and rested his hands on Ronin's shoulders. "Don't make a fool of yourself. I know how you are. You let your emotions get in the way. You're so quick to being angry."

"And you're any better with that?" Ronin let a playful smirk grace his lips and he pulled Mandrake close again, kissing him softly. "I will have you for myself someday."

"I don't believe you."

"I'll prove it to you."

Mandrake looked away but leaned back into the touch when Ronin kissed him again.

Ronin pulled from the young Boggan general and he left out the way he came, being careful so not to get caught by any guards.

Mandrake fluffed his bat coat then raised his chin up and walked out of his room, heading to the throne room where his father was waiting for him.

* * *

_Just a short story on a more in-depth look into Mandrake and Ronin's past._

_Or at least how I would like to believe their past was like lol_

_I'll post another Chapter soon ;3_


	2. Chapter 2

Mandrake entered the throne room where his father stood wearing a large black bat coat and standing ominously in front of a short leafman who had no business being here.

Mandrake came to his father's side, holding the posture of royalty and arrogance. He was sure that Ronin would save this leafman somehow and maybe his father would be angry at first but Mandrake was his favorite son and he would help Ronin by directing his father's attention to tonight's festivities. He wasn't looking forward to being the new King but it was happening regardless.

"Father, has he said anything?"

The King of Rot shook his head and placed a hand onto Mandrake's shoulder. "We found him sneaking around by himself. But you know their kind. If there's one around then there's more in the shadows. They never travel alone."

Mandrake nodded but looked off in thought and wondered if there were leafmen around all of those other times that Ronin had snuck into his bedroom. Has there been more excuses for the Queen to send her leafmen to scout the place? Or was Ronin just the rebel of the group and often came alone?

"How about you give it a try."

Mandrake blinked, snapping himself out of thought, and he looked up at his father. "A try? Give what a try, father?"

"You'll be King tonight at the new moon." His father smiled down at him. "You've seen me in action. Now let's see how you handle it. Give this leafman a proper sentencing." He stood behind his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I find it very unsettling to know they've sent a scout. It seems like they doubt you, my son."

"Me?" Mandrake looked at the leafman who still remained rigid and quiet under the hold of the Boggans.

"They must know you're going to take over the throne. They must feel wary about it. But they should have no reason to be. Instead of sending gifts of congratulations they send someone to judge you." His father squeezed his son's shoulder. "He was close by your room. The guards said he was heading in that direction." A deep frowned etched onto his face. "For all we know, he could have been sent to execute you."

"That's absurd, father. They have no reason to start a war." Mandrake was always put off by his father's deep thinking. His father was paranoid often by the leafmen and their queen. Mandrake sometimes wondered if his father was looking for ways to start up a war with them again. It's been happening increasingly so and he also wondered if his father was turning over the title of King to him tonight because he was becoming aware of this.

A war should be the last thing between the Leafman and the Boggans. The Boggans had little freedom in the forest already.

His father had been quiet and Mandrake realized that he-and everyone else-was waiting for Mandrake to give this leafman a sentence. He stepped toward the leafman, away from his father's hold on his shoulder. "Why did you come here?" He questioned but as expected he gave no answer. "Very well," He said after a moment for him to speak. "You'll be detained in our dungeon for three nights-"

"Hmm."

Mandrake turned slightly red at the disapproving sound his father had made and he quickly corrected himself. "No, three...three weeks." He stuttered. He heard nothing from his father so he chanced a glance over his shoulder and noticed his father was looking at him expectantly. "Three weeks and a flogging?" He asked his father.

There was a soft smile on his father's lips and Mandrake smiled back, relaxing. That must have been the correct sentence to place.

"Son." He came back over to Mandrake's side and pulled out his sword, resting it against the leafman's shoulder. "That wasn't bad but here's a tip." He pushed the blade into the leafman's shoulder and his cries spilled out, echoing off the dirt walls.

Mandrake took a step back, pressing his back against his father's chest as his father slid the blade across the leafman's neck, cutting off the cries and leaving an eerie silence. "Never let a trespasser live."

Mandrake could only stare in shock at the dead man before him. "His intentions...we don't even know what they were."

"He refused to speak. We had to think the worst, son." The King sheathed his sword and turned around with his son, walking from the dead leafman. "We can't let anything ruin tonight. We-"

There was an unmistakable sound of a sword being pulled from it's sheath and both Mandrake and his father turned to see Ronin who stood over the dead leafman.

Mandrake paled at the pure unforgiving anger across Ronin's face. He should have known that Ronin was nearby to rescue his friend. And now that the leafman is dead, he had only prayed that Ronin would have enough sense to stay out of this and go home.

But no such luck.

His father pulled out his sword again, still tinged with the blood of the dead leafman.

This wasn't going to end well for anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

"What did I tell you son. When there is one, more will come." The King smirked.

There wasn't even a flicker of acknowledgment in Ronin's eyes that Mandrake was even there. The leafman only kept a hard, cold, stare to the Prince of Boggin's father, who returned it with more amusement.

"What is your name and purpose for being here?" The King asked, wondering if perhaps this leafman would have more sense to give him his answers.

"He was unarmed." Ronin seethed. "He was just a scout. You had no right to kill him!" Ronin shouted.

Mandrake gave Ronin a look of warning that quickly morphed into worry before going blank to hide his feelings for the idiot leafman. Maybe this could be his chance to save Ronin's life. "Father, allow me. I'll punish him."

"Not this one, Son." The King said, looking Ronin over. "You're the new general of the Leafmen, are you not?" He recognized the uniform to be of higher rank than the scout.

"Aye. And I'm prepared to avenge my fallen soldier." Ronin gripped his sword tighter.

Nearby, Boggan's held up their own weapons to defend their King but the King raised his hand to still them. "What you are doing is creating turmoil between both of our kinds. Does your Queen know of your actions or are you blindly putting all of your people into a war over this pathetic scout?" There was a sharp degrading sound in his tone that Mandrake knew would just egg Ronin on further. Mandrake often used the same degrading tone to tease Ronin in bed. Of course in that sense it was a playful experience and he always ended up submitting to Ronin's retaliations. In here, against his father, Ronin had no chance of survival which was a pity; Mandrake really liked this particular leafman very much.

Ronin's breath was becoming ragged. He straightened up to take a more practiced offensive stance. "This is between you and I. Our people have nothing to do with this."

"It was your Queen who had sent you here." The King said. "It is your Queen who will bear the consequences."

"Not if I kill you first!" Ronin raised his sword.

Mandrake scowled at his lover's foolishness. If Ronin attacked his father, hell would break lose between both kingdoms. And Mandrake feared that the Rot would take over quickly. His father clearly had kept this need for war dormant long enough. He could see the twinkle in his father's eyes at the mere mention of war. He wanted to rule the forest. Mandrake was sure that the outcome would cost Ronin's life as well as countless others.

He wished he could pull Ronin away from this and take him to his room to soothe his anger. But he could only stand by his father until his father put a hand against his chest and told him to back away.

"Father." Mandrake looked up at him, upset.

When his Father raised his sword to begin battle, all hope of this ending peacefully was shattered from Mandrake's mind. There would be no talking to either of them without letting out his feelings-which would only continue the battle with his father's rage being dominant.

Mandrake looked back at Ronin and noticed the leafman was looking at him for the first time since he fell into this situation. Mandrake held his gaze, revealing the pleading look in his eyes. He saw the general's eyes soften but their moment lasted too long. The King made the first move and if Ronin hadn't stepped aside in time, the sword would have impaled his head. There was a deep cut on his shoulder and Ronin quickly brought his blade up, blocking another attack from the King.

The Boggans cheered, finding this all to be great entertainment. Even the guards lowered their weapons, trusting the King to end this quickly.

Mandrake's eyes watered and his throat tightened. He only hoped he could compose himself quickly enough before his father came over with the blood of his lover on his clothes and saw him this way. He'd probably be the next to die if he couldn't hold back his tears.

But what if Ronin won?

Mandrake shook his head at the slightly more disturbing thought. His father was insane at times and they didn't always see eye to eye, but it was his father all the same. He could always find another lover, perhaps even one day learn to love that woman his father married him to. But he needed his father in his life to guide him. He needed him there now more than ever now that tonight he was going to be King. He needed-

Mandrake paled at the sickly sound of blade slicing through flesh; the sight of Ronin's sword cutting off his father's head made him cold and rigid.

What just happened? That didn't happen. That couldn't of happened. Mandrake watched his father's body fall over as his head rolled toward a few guards who also went pale.

"...Ronin..." Mandrake's voice was soft. The tears were falling now.

The whole room was deathly quiet. Every Boggan was stuck in place from the unrealistic scene before them. Their King was killed by a leafman right in front of them? Impossible. A guard would have come to save the King in time. The King would never lose to a leafman. Impossible.

"Ronin..." Mandrake took a step toward the leafman who had dropped to his knees with ragged breath, holding his bloody sword with both hands. "What have you done...?" No, really, what just happened?

Ronin kept his head down. "I did what I had to do."

Mandrake didn't think emotion would fill him so quickly with the amount of shock he was in but in a split moment he was furious. "You took my father's life over a scout!" Everyone in that room flinched at the scream that pierced the silence.

The Leafman looked up to Mandrake who quickly went over to his father's staff and picked it up.

There was an aura surrounding it as he felt his father's power over Rot consume him. Mandrake wasn't frightened or upset by the intrusive powers flowing through his veins. He welcomed any advantage to avenge his father's life. "...over a scout..." He repeated and turned to Ronin who was on his feet.

"Mandrake..."

Mandrake couldn't decipher the emotions on Ronin's face. Guilt? Pain? Worry?...No...None of those. He was putting on a mask for him. He was showing Mandrake the face of a general.

"Get out of here." Mandrake said, barely above a whisper. "Go to your Queen. Tell her that our alliance is broken."

"Mandrake." Ronin said with a stern voice as if he could talk to the King of Boggans like this.

"Tell your Queen-!" Mandrake continued, louder. "-That the rot will consume this forest!" He took a step toward Ronin and the general had the audacity to stand taller, as if to seem challenging. Mandrake took another step coming up beside his father's dead body. He pulled off the coat of his albino bat and he picked up the black coat of a vampire bat from his father and put it in place over his shoulders. "Go tell the people that you are meant to protect...tell them the rot is coming for them...All of them." His eyes cast down to his father. Mandrake could tell the Boggan's were itching to kill this leafman on the spot but they knew better than to challenge the new King's orders.

When Ronin didn't move, Mandrake brought his staff up and slammed it back down hard against the ground, causing rot to spread toward the leafman who quickly stepped back before finally leaving the area quickly to go to warn his people.

"Your highness..." A boggan came to Mandrake's side.

Mandrake lowered himself to his knees and touched his father's shoulder in mourning. He was afraid to look over and see his father's head a few feet away.

"Prepare for war."

* * *

_And the rest is history lol o3o I hope you liked this story. I really love Mandrake/Ronin so I'm wanting to write fluff on them...I just don't know how to go about it._

_And, yes, that was Nod's father who was the scout._

_I also saw 'This is the End' and I totally want to write some Danny/Channing loves O_O_


End file.
